take them together
by aoya kana
Summary: Hinata si culun dan Gaara yang berandal harus menjadi cupid bagi manusia-manusia lainnya. ini mengerikan bagi Hinata saat ia harus berhadapan dengan preman mesum seperti Gaara, sementara Gaara sendiri entah kenapa memiliki reaksi berbeda. Gaahina. frist fic di acount baru ayey.
1. Chapter 1

Kau tahu _cupid_?

Oh tentu semua orang tahu, bukankah orang selalu yakin kalau dia dewa asmara. Dewa yang menyatukan cinta dua orang manusia yang dituliskan oleh takdir sebagai sepasang _soulmate_. Berbadan kecil dengan baju putih yang kadang hanya berbentuk celana dalam dan tubuh imaginary berupa bayi dengan panah berbentuk hati juga busur yang selalu terselip di punggungnya yang bersayap.

Ck kalau kalian mengira seperti itu maka kalian benar-benar salah, karena _cupid_ itu sama halnya dengan kita. Ya _cupid_ hanyalah manusia yang mungkin beruntung atau apes harus menyatukan setiap manusia yang dipasangkan dalam sebuah buku. Buku itu sendiri sepintas lihat hanyalah binder biasa yang digunakan untuk menulis harian hidup seseorang tapi jika kau membukanya dan menulis dengan pulpen yang memang berpasangan dengan buku itu maka kau akan menemui perbedaannya. Keajaiban akan muncul, pulpen itu akan bergerak dan membentuk sebuah foto seseorang beserta data pribadinya dan diteruskan dengan orang yang akan jadi pasangannya. Tapi jika itu terjadi maka kalian harus membantu memasangkannya.

**Take them together**

**Disclaimer : *Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romance**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Gaahina dan berlanjut dengan pair lainnya di setiap chapter**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Hinata masih seperti dulu, ketika TK dia menangis karena tidak berani bernyanyi di depan kelas dan ditarik paksa para guru untuk maju, lalu ketika SD dia malah hampir terkencing di celana ketika disuruh guru menjelaskan tentang penambahan angka dua ditambah dua bukan satu tambah satu yang dia incar sedari tadi saat setiap murid wajib berpartisipasi. Ketika SMP malah semakin parah dia selalu menunduk dan sama sekali tak mempunyai teman selain bocah anjing yang kemanapun selalu bersama peliharaannya. Dia terlihat seperti bocah riang dan upik abu, tentunya ia yang menjadi upik abu karena selalu mengikuti tiga langkah di belakang bocah berambut coklat itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan dan juga terlalu takut untuk menyapa seseorang. Dia lebih memilih menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya dan menekuni buku yang bahkan sebenarnya tak terlalu ia perhatikan –ia hanya mencari pengalih perhatian. Dan saat beranjak SMA dia tetaplah tidak menjadi siswi popular, ketika gadis pada umumnya membahas tentang cinta dia malah asik menyiangi kebun sekolah yang hanya dia sendiri mengurusnya. Dia tetap menunduk, rambutnya semakin panjang bahkan kini menyentuh pinggang , poninya bahkan menutupi wajahnya. Dan dia sekarang dapat julukan baru. Julukannya bernama _Sadako_ –setan wanita dari jepang dengan wajah tertutup rambut.

**.**

**.**

Beda Hinata, beda juga dengan Gaara, ia masih seperti dulu anak popular incaran para gadis sejak TK. Tapi dulu wajahnya lebih manis dan sikapnya lebih lembut hanya saja tatapannya tetap menggerikan –sangar. Dan mengenai keberandalannya Gaara memang tak diragukan saat kelas satu SD ketika penerimaan siswa baru ia sudah membuat tiga anak menangis dan satu patah lengan. Ketika SMP lebih parah, ia sudah terlibat tawuran dengan anak SMA bahkan masuk genk bernama Taka itu. Dan dari semua label buruk yang telah ia sandang satu hal yang selalu bertambah parah, kenapa fansnya makin membludak ketika ia makin beranjak dewasa?

Memang sih Gaara kini bertambah mempesona, rahangnya makin tegas menggambarkan lelaki sejati, matanya juga semakin tajam menakutkan tapi juga menghipnotis di saat bersamaan apalagi rambutnya acak-acakan menambah kadar ketampanannya mencapai batas maksimum. Belum lagi otot-ototnya walau tak terlalu menonjol tapi jangan pernah meremehkan karena itu hasil latihan dan juga bukti kemenangannya di tiap pertarungan, ataupun tubuhnya yang tinggi kekar dengan dada bidang yang menunjukkan kalau dia jantan, intinya Gaara itu tampan dan macho. Tapi poin plus dari fisiknya yang sama sekali tidak berbarengan dengan pribadinya, harusnya itu sudah bisa jadi nilai minus bagi setiap gadis untuk mempertimbangkan kegiatan –ayo rebut hati Gaara. Padahal setiap orangtua pasti sudah mem-_backlist _cowok preman macam Gaara, tapi kenapa para penggemarnya makin menggila bahkan membuat _fansclub_-nya? Mungkin mata mereka siwer atau teori wanita lebih suka sama badboy itu benar?

Tapi itu sama sekali bukan hal yang memusingkan bagi Gaara walaupun lumayan merepotkan. Satu hal minus yang Gaara sesali ketika darah berandal telah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya. Kenapa disaat setiap wanita menatapnya kagum gadis itu malah menundukkan wajahnya?

Wajah itu selalu tertutup poni lebat, badannya sedikit membungkuk dan Gaara sama sekali tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat iris mata gadis itu. Gadis itu misterius dan Gaara tak suka ketika ada sesuatu yang lebih misterius darinya, apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan gadis berambut indigo itu. Dia jadi tak bisa mencari info apapun tentang gadis itu dan dia terlalu malu untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Gaara Sabaku, kelas 1 SMA Konoha, anak berandalan nomor satu, sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian mendekati gadis paling pemalu se-SMA.

Dan sialnya gara-gara benda yang dia temukan kemarin semua malah bertambah parah.

"Ayolah Gaara nyatakan saja." Suigetsu mulai mendorong tubuh jangkung Gaara mendekat pada sosok gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, ia tampak sedang memungut sesuatu.

Gaara hanya bisa bertahan dengan kedua tumitnya yang terus-terusan menekan tanah dengan kuat, tubuhnya ia condongkan ke belakang sehingga pemuda bergigi taring itu agak kesusahan. Dia harus mengulur waktu, dia sama sekali tidak siap untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Ternyata kau itu, muka sangar tapi hati _hello kitty_," dengus sosok lain yang sedari tadi bersandar pada sebatang pohon, matanya yang tertutup lensa tebal seakan mengejek pada Gaara.

Oh no, kau telah mengatakan kata yang salah. Bersiap-siaplah masuk rumah sakit.

Seharusnya begitu, Gaara akan langsung menghajar saja orang yang membuatnya naik pitam walaupun itu anggota genknya sekalipun ,apalagi orang lemah macam pemuda di depannya. Tapi Gaara takkan terburu-buru dia malah balas menatap sengit sosok itu, tatapannya mengatakan _'aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mengatakannya'_. Walaupun doyan berkelahi tapi Gaara juga tidak mau gadis incarannya melihat aksinya secara live, tapi kalau dalam mode penyelamatan dia akan senang hati mempertunjukkan kebolehannya. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan pelukan cinta, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnnya cengengesan dan percayalah Gaara yang seperti itu malah lebih menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih membolak-balik buku bersampul coklat dengan sebuah tanda hati besar di tengah-tengahnya saat ada langkah kaki mendekat. Sebenarnya ia ingin tetap menunduk tapi suara itu membuat dia penasaran juga kalau bukan hantu berarti ada orang yang mau mendatanginya. Tapi siapa, setahunya tak seorangpun berniat mengajaknya ngobrol, Hinata menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir ke-ge-erannya yang muncul tanpa di undang tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap menoleh juga.

Matanya membola, sampai terasa hampir keluar. Dia tak pernah sekaget ini sebelumnya juga tak pernah setakut ini. Di dalam pandangannya Gaara yang cengengesan malah tampak seperti seorang penyakit jiwa yang doyan membunuh perawan.

Dia jadi takut, bagaimana kalau ia yang jadi korban selanjutnya, apalagi Gaara yang memang dasarnya preman menambah alasan semua pemikiran negative Hinata terasa begitu masuk akal. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah salah pada Gaara, dia bahkan hanya menunduk ketika melewati Gaara, dia tidak teriak-teriak seperti gadis lainnya, karena jelas-jelas Gaara bukanlah tipenya. Hinata itu hanya mengharapkan sosok riang, murah senyum, baik hati dan penyanyang persis seperti Kiba. Ia penyayang karena memelihara anjing sampai bisa disebut raksasa, Hinata tidak tau saja kalau Kiba malah tertawa psiko ketika anjingnya menggigit habis kepala seekor kucing terlantar di samping rumahnya.

Jadi dari setiap kesalahan yang dia perbuat, dimana letak kesalahannya hingga ia harus di bunuh Gaara?

"Hinata boleh aku melihat dadamu?"

Wha-what, apa katanya tadi?  
Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi, harusnya dia bilang bolehkah aku melihat matamu yang indah tapi kenapa yang keluar mesum begitu. Setelah ini mungkin ia tidak akan mendengarkan saran dari si gigi runcing itu dan memberikan ia pembelajaran kecil. Okeh Gaara tenangkan dirimu, hitung sampai sepuluh. Tarik nafas keluarkan, tarik nafas huft satu, dua, tiga, sepuluh.

"Hinata bolehkah aku mengenal struktur kenyal payudaramu?"

Plak

Kali ini Gaara menampar mulutnya sendiri, sumpah dia engga habis pikir dengan perkataan kotor yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bukan maniak seks walaupun Bengal, jadi Gaara yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ini dan itu memalukan.

"A-aku ingin mendengar desahanmu. Arghhhhhhhhhhhh. Ini mengerikan."

Dan Gaara tak kuasa untuk menahan keinginan menjambak rambutnya yang terasa sangat menggiurkan sekarang ini, dalam 17 tahun masa hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa se frustasi ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, berkata mesum ketika kau mengajak berkenalan seseorang yang menjadi incaranmu sejak SD itu hal yang benar-benar memalukan.

Hinata awalnya ingin marah tapi melihat Gaara yang tampak menggila ia lebih memilih mencari aman. Dia lebih memilih lari meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kosong, daripada dia diperkaos pilih mana coba?

Dan satu lagi yang membuat rasanya Gaara ingin mati saja, dia pasti mendapat predikat baru dari Hinata selain preman dia juga mesum.

Gaara mendecak, hidup ini tidak adil. Katanya semua orang berhak merasakan cinta tapi kenapa saat Gaara ingin merasakannya cobaan yang di hadapinya begitu berat. Kata-kata yang ia susun selama seminggu dengan berpose di depan cermin terasa sia-sia jika hal yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kata-kata abnormal seperti itu. Okey, Gaara berpikir , _alright_ dia emang pernah buat dosa tapi engga banyak kok. Dia cuma pernah bikin teman-temannya di SD menangis setiap hari, terus menghajar kakak kelas dan membuat mereka masuk rumah sakit tapi sumpah Gaara engga salah kok dia cuma membela diri dari para senpai yang berniat mem-_bully_-nya. Lalu sering ikut tawuran tapikan saling membantu wajib hukumnya, apalagi jika sampai temannya menderita. Trus perkelahian antar genk Gaara engga pernah kok nantangin tapi mereka yang minta jadi jangan salahkan Gaara ketika ia memutuskan menyenangkan hati mereka dengan menjawab tantangan itu.

Tuh kan Gaara orang yang baik, tapi kok tuhan engga sayang dia padahal kan katanya tuhan sayang sama orang yang baik hati. Dan pada saat keadaan seperti ini Gaara lebih memilih berbuat baik lagi, ia ingin menyenangkan hati genk Kirigakure dan memberikan mereka tempat istirahat yang layak apalagi kalau bukan rumah sakit, jadi dia memilih untuk mengambil handphone tapi tangannya menggapai sesuatu.

Pulpen?

Oh iya, ini pulpen sialan yang engga bisa hilang meskipun sudah Gaara buang berkali-kali. _Hell no_ seorang Gaara membawa pulpen ke sekolah, secarik kertas aja dia engga punya. Dan pikirannya yang emang penuh dengan hal gila malah memikirkan hal-hal lebih gila ia berkeyakinan kalau pulpen itulah penyebab kesialannya. Buktinya ia masih bisa tuh ngomong lancar di depan cermin seminggu yang lalu tapi setelah ketemu sama pulpen itu dia malah engga bisa ngomong lagi.

Benda itu ia tatap dengan penuh dendam, kalau dia manusia pasti ngerti kalau keadaan dan orang di depannya sama sekali engga aman tapi karena dia adalah benda mati pulpen itu tetap santai ketika pelototan Gaara udah maksimal. Sumpah kalau ada teman se genk Gaara yang melihat semua adegan ini mereka pasti mengira Gaara ada _affair_ dengan tuh benda mati, nah lo?

**.**

**.**

Syuuttt

Tuukk

"Auchhhh."

Gaara membola, di depannya ada Hinata yang meringis kesakitan sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon dan di sebelahnya lagi-lagi ada pulpen sialan itu tergeletak manis.

"A-aah." Gaara engga tahu harus ngomong apa, tangannya terulur buat bantu aja tubuh Hinata sudah reflek menghindar.

Gaara maju selangkah, Hinata ngesot selangkah. Maju –mundur-maju-mundur. Gaara frustasi , Hinata hampir mati ketakutan.

"_A-ano_ mau ku bantu?"

Gaara bersorak, akhirnya dia tidak mengeluarkan kata mesum walau hasilnya tetap sama Hinata yang menggeleng dengan kepala yang makin tertunduk. Yang pentingkan dia engga ngomong mesum lagi, ya engga?

"I-ini milik Sa-sabaku-_san_ yah?" Hinata akhirnya bersuara dia menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah pulpen berwarna coklat dengan bulu-bulu. Milik Gaara? Sumpah Hinata, kamu engga sadar muka preman Gaara mau di taruh dimana kalau dia punya benda yang unyu-unyu gitu.

"Bukan."

"Ta-tapi tadi Sa-sabaku-_san_ melemparnya." Entah kenapa bicara sama Gaara membuat Hinata merasa nyaman padahal tadi dia baru saja merasa terancam dengan kehadiran orang yang sama.

"Kalau aku yang melempar bukan berarti milikku kan?" Gaara berkata acuh, kembali _staycool_ setelah dia berprilaku ala preman India. Sama sekali tidak mengerti secara tersirat Hinata menyuruhnya minta maaf kan?

Hinata hendak bersuara tapi sudah kedahuluan Gaara,"Kalau kau mau ambil saja untukmu."

Mata Hinata berbinar, dia emang suka sama yang unyu-unyu tapi kalau Gaara lebih suka muka merah Hinata yang lebih lucu.

"U-umm, seperti sepasang yah?"

Hinata mendekatkan binder yang ia pungut dengan pulpen Gaara dan sesuatu yang engga terduga terjadi. Persis seperti adegan film fantasi pada umumnya, pemain yang melihat keajaiban akan menatap pada benda bercahaya itu dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang berbinar kemudian bergumam 'Waw.'

"Apa itu?" Gaara tersadar lebih dahulu, buku yang sedari tertutup terbuka sendiri dan menampakkan sebuah goresan kata yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hinata meringis tulisannya indah sih, tapi kenapa setiap buku magic begini harus bertulis dengan tulisan indah, Hinata kan engga bisa baca. Bukannya Hinata buta huruf tapi dia rabun jauh, jadi engga bisa melihat jelas tulisan menyatu kaya gini kalau engga pakai kacamata.

Hinata menunduk mencoba untuk melihat tulisan lebih jelas, sementara Gaara yang udah terlanjur berpikiran irasional memilih menarik buku itu karena tidak rela Hinata lebih memilih mencium buku itu daripada dirinya. Dia berpikiran Hinata terlalu kagum dan berniat memacarinya, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus lebih rela wajah Hinata mencium tanah.

Okeh, Gaara bersalah tapi dia engga pernah minta maaf jadinya dia cuma pasang ekspresi songong sambil membaca tulisan gaje di depannya. Tapi alis imaginernya langsung berkerut ini gimana sih bacanya, dulu Gaara selalu bolos ketika belajar menulis indah jadinya mana bisa baca. Sejenius apapun manusia pasti ada kekurangan juga kan?

"Kau saja yang baca,"ucap Gaara sembari menyodorkan buku pada Hinata yang merengut, dengan beringas buku itu ditarik dari tangannya sementara Gaara mengulum serigai, gengsi dong kalau dia bilang engga bisa baca.

"_Buku cinta_

_Setiap yang menemukan buku ini adalah dewa asmara dan orang menemukan pulpen pasangannya juga merupakan dewa asmara._

_Jika buku di pertemukan dengan pulpennya maka kedua orang yang menemukannya harus menjadi partner kerja._

_Pekerjaan dewa asmara adalah menyatukan setiap manusia yang dipasangkan dalam buku ini._

_Petunjuk orang yang dipasangkan akan segera muncul setelah kalian selesai membaca pertauran ini ataupun setelah sukses menyatukan pasangan._"

"Buku apaan itu?" Gaara mendecak kenapa dia harus ber'waw'ria hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"Diam dulu. Di pojoknya ada tulisan." Hinata menyahut dengan gusar. Dia sebagaimana gadis pada umumnya memandang cinta dengan cara _ih-so-wow_.

"_Dewa asmara wajib menyatukan pasangan tersebut. Dan menyelesaikan semua misinya dengan sukses._

_Jika dewa asmara menolak maka ia takkan pernah bisa bersama orang yang merupakan soulmatenya seumur hidup. Setiap dia mengatakan kata cinta pada orang tersebut maka yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata kotor._"

Kali ini Gaara mulai merasa terancam, jadi kata-kata mesum yang tadi karena buku itu. Dia ingin merobeknya tapi kalau kenyataanya benar nanti ia tidak bisa bersama Hinata bagaimana. Dia itu seorang manusia, apalagi sebagai lelaki dia harus bereproduksi untuk menghasilkan keturunan agar tidak punah. Tapi kalau dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Hinata bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Hinata dengan ketakutan yang sama, bagaimana jika sampai nanti ia juga tak bisa bersama Kiba dan dia sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan pada pemuda itu kalau dia menyukainya. Takutnya nanti Kiba malah pacaran sama Akamaru karena sampai sekarang belum pacaran juga, apalagi mereka tidur seranjang. Tapi kalau bilang sekarang yang ada Hinata malah berkata kotor. Masalahnya Hinata ngomongnya sama pria, bukannya takut di gampar malah dia khawatir Kiba malah tergoda. Dan itu mengerikan, keperawanannya terancam. Padahal Hinata ingin menjaganya sampai menikah nanti.

Dengan berat hati Hinata akhirnya menatap Gaara yang bermuka horror walau masih tetap berekspresi datar, ia meremas jemarinya, merutuki nasibnya harus bekerjasama dengan preman mesum macam pemuda Sabaku.

"Sa-sabaku-_san_ ku mohon kerjasamanya."

Hinata membungkuk, Gaara mengganguk. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara berpikir, selama bersama Hinata dia tidak akan keberatan walaupun nantinya merepotkan.

"_Arigatou_."

"Hm"

Walaupun Hinata tak mencurigai perkataan mesumnya tadi karena buku itu dan juga reaksi persetujuan Gaara sebagai sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kebetulan belaka pemuda itu masih mengambil poin positifnya sekarang. Sepertinya pulpen itu bukan benda yang sial amat.

**TBC**

Okeh, kok di tampak seperti anti mitologi yah? tapi cerita awalnya terinspirasi dari film Thailand dan di lupa judulnya tapi ntar alurnya beda dan apa itu di membuat Gaara jadi OOC, padahal fic pertama aja belum selesai di malah bikin fic baru. Ya sudahlah kita lihat saja perjalanan mereka nanti. Aye di pakai account baru so ini jadi fic pertama di lagi, huaa sekarang jadi kana.

Kana berharap kalian kasih saran, kritik, dan komentar.

See ya nex chappy.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara duduk menyender sementara Hinata asyik mematuti binder yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas darinya. Jarak mereka masih berjauhan padahal duduk dalam satu bangku taman. Setiap Gaara mendekatinya Hinata akan menjauh, seperti sebelumnya dia masih memiliki ketakutan jika harus berdekatan dengan preman nan mesum macam Gaara.

"Hahhh," Gaara menghela nafas mencari perhatian, sayangnya gadis itu tak menunjukkan perubahan ia masih asyik membaca buku di depannya.

Kali ini misi pertama gagal.

"Ehm, uhuk." Kedua kalinya mencari atensi Hinata, ia berdehem pura-pura batuk tapi sayangnya Hinata masih tak juga menoleh ke arahnya.

Recana kedua sama dengan _failed_.

Okeh, Gaara sekarang mulai tidak sabar. Dia sudah keluar dari batas kewajaran sikapnya dan Hinata sama sekali tak memberikan respon, selain memalukan ini juga menyebalkan.

Sementara Hinata sendiri kini semakin gemetaran antara merasa ketakutan dan deg-degan. Habisnya Gaara itu walau tampangnya agak nyeremin tapi ternyata ganteng juga, uhhh Hinata kan engga biasa deketan sama cowo ganteng. Uh-oh ternyata Hinata secara tak langsung mengakui kekerenan Gaara, tapi Gaara itu preman, mesum pula jadi lebih baik Hinata memasang jarak aman agar tak menjadi korban.

Gaara mencoba menggeser duduknya dengan hati-hati dalam hati dia berdo'a semoga Hinata tak kabur ketika dia mendekat. '_Tuhan jika kau kabulkan do'aku, janji deh jadi orang baik.'_ Belum sempat juga Gaara menyelesaikan do'anya Hinata sudah lebih dulu menjauh. Sepertinya tuhan emang engga sayang sama berandal kaya Gaara, buktinya do'anya langsung ditolak. Habisnya Gaara dulu sih baiknya seperti apa, yang ada bakal makin banyak yang masuk rumah sakit gegara dia.

Tapi yang namanya Gaara kalau sudah lepas dari batas sabarnya ia nekat juga, engga bisa ngomong cinta dia lebih memilih pendekatan secara non-verbal. Yah _talk less do more_ lah. Sekali lagi dia mendekat pada Hinata namun sekali lagi Hinata menjauh juga, Gaara hampir cemberut namun ia tahan karena itu hanya akan melunturkan wajah premanisme-nya yang telah ia latih belasan tahun –padahal dari lahirnya sudah begitu. Jadinya ia mendekat, berusaha untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Sekarang malunya sudah ia tendang jauh-jauh.

Namun sudah kubilang dari awal kan beda Gaara beda pula Hinata, ia masih malu dan Gaara sama sekali tak menyadari kondisi itu. Berada di dekat Gaara membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat dirinya berpikir sedang mengalami sakit jantung karena sistem pemompa darahnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan itu tidak baik baginya. Bukannya bermaksud menuduh Gaara sebagai sumber penyakit tapi semua itu nampak seperti gejala demam dan Hinata tak suka minum obat.

Jadilah mereka seperti main kejarlah daku kau kutangkap. Gaara masih setia menggeser duduknya mendekati Hinata, sementara Hinata masih belum menyerah juga ia masih bertahan dari gejala penyakit yang dapat membuatnya tidak panjang umur. Sayangnya hal itu malah berakhir seperti sebuah adegan dalam _comedy_. Dimana seorang pria mendekat pada si wanita tapi si wanita terus menghindar padahal si pria sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam saja dan yang terjadi selanjutnya –

Brugh

–Hinata jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, sungguh posisi tidak elit untuk perawan sepertinya.

Dan Gaara yang melotot adalah adegan selajutnya.

Blush

Wajah yang biasanya lebih nampak seperti iblis tampan kini tampak lebih manusia dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Astaga dia khilaf, matanya sudah kotor melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tersaji ketika ia menikah nanti_. By the way_ ngomong-ngomong soal menikah kira-kira dimana yang bagusnya yah, di Jepang saja atau diluar negeri, uhmm di Perancis bolehlah kan itu tempat romantic tapi-tapi di negara itu biasanya digunakan pasangan maho menikah, o-oh mereka itu pasangan _straight_ jadi tidak perlu mengungsi kesana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan secara legal. Jadi sudah diputuskan kalau menikah di Jepang saja dan untuk bulan madu sepertinya di Hawai lebih pas, kan disana tempat para pasangan bulan madu dari artis sampai rakyat biasa. Gaara tersenyum masih di dalam lamunan indahnya yang sudah terlampau jauh ketika dirinya baru beberapa jam yang lalu berbicara dengan HInata. Tak bisa dibayangkan reaksi para anggota genk Taka jika mengetahui _fukubucho_ mereka yang sangar itu ternyata seorang _dreaming boy._

Hinata baru tersadar dari kekagetannya, dan segera mengelus kepalanya yang membentur tanah yang untungnya berlapis rumput, ia segera menengok posisinya kini : kepala di tanah, badan menggantung sementara kedua kaki masih bersandar pada alas bangku taman dan satu hal lagi yang sangat krusial roknya tersingkap walaupun kakinya tidak terbuka tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat celana dalamnya kelihatan. E-eh celana dalam? Wajahnya menghoror seketika menyadari posisinya sekarang ini apalagi Gaara yang tampak tersenyum-senyum di depannya membuatnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, _Hentai no_ Gaara," teriaknya sebelum berlari dramatis seperti dikejar makhluk luar angkasa.

Telinga Gaara mendenging sementara, kali ini Gaara kembali bergumam 'waw'. Ia tak menyangka wanita yang selama ini selalu diam itu memiliki suara melengking yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Ini bahkan lebih fantastis daripada buku dewa asmara yang membuat mereka berdua dekat. Tapi satu hal yang Gaara lupakan, jika seperti ini kemungkinan untuk memiliki Hinata masih sangatlah jauh untuk diraih, yah sangat jauh.

**Take them together**

**Disclaimer : *Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romance**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Gaahina dan berlanjut dengan pair lainnya di setiap chapter**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

_Namaku Sakura Haruno. Berumur 18 tahun dan sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, kelas XI. Aku selalu membenci yang namanya sekolah karena dulu semua orang selalu mengejekku mengatakan aku jelek dan bulat ,badanku besar. Aku sering menangis dan tidak punya teman, semua terus-terusan menjauh dan menempel pada gadis bernama Ino, sementara aku? Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Tapi suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya bocah lelaki bermata bulat yang memberikanku senyum manis, dia mengajakku bermain dan sejak itu kami berteman akrab._

_Sayangnya rasa iriku bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan, aku masih menatap benci Ino dan bertekad akan bisa lebih baik dari dirinya. Temanku sangat baik, ia perhatian dan mengajakku ke gym dengan uang tabungannya sendiri dia bahkan mengatur pola makanku. Setelah itu badanku mulai mengalami penurunan yang signifikan, kami berdua tertawa riang dan yang lebih penting orang-orang mulai mau berteman denganku. Saat aku kelas 3 SMP semua orang menyukaiku dan aku menjadi popular._

_Tapi kalau seperti ini apa gunanya, dia tidak mau lagi menatapku dan harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menyapanya aku takut orang-orang kembali menjauhiku karena aku berteman dengan orang aneh._

"Benar itu orangnya?" tanya Gaara setengah tak percaya. Bukannya mau menyelingkuhi Hinata hanya saja dia masih tidak yakin akan kebenaran buku cinta itu. Masa iya orang cantik seperti Sakura harus bersama dengan makhluk hijau yang selalu terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan itu.

"Iya," sahut Hinata pelan yang dibalas dengan raut bingung Gaara, jelas saja masa iya mau melaksanakan misi tapi jarak mereka dari dua buah tiang berbeda. Jaraknya saja ada 4 meter mana dengar.

"Apa?"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak mendengar." Hinata akhirnya menyerah walaupun masih trauma dengan aksi mesum Gaara kemarin yang sebenarnya karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau seperti ini komunikasi mereka takkan berjalan lancar. Dia mendekati Gaara yang berada pada satu tiang di depannya dan menunjukkan lagi dua foto yang juga terlampir beserta biodata.

Mau tak mau Gaara harus menyembunyikan serigainya, seharusnya dari tadi begini, kan lebih enak. Dia jadi bisa mencium bau _lavender_ plus _vanilla_ Hinata yang manis plus ditambah merahnya yang unyu-unyu.

"jadi rencana pertama?" menyudahi rasa senangnya dan mulai memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk membuat pasangan pertama bersatu.

**.**

**.**

"Hey kau."

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung. Sumpah demi apa Gaara yang popular satu sekolah menyapanya, ini belum mau kiamat kan?

"Ya, kau. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Hah, kami? Sakura tidak yakin kalau sekarang pendengarannya berfungsi sempurna, yang dimaksud Gaara dengan kami itu selalu ia dan genknya kan, bukan dengan gadis yang disebut-sebut mirip hantu itu?

Mengerti akan pemikiran Sakura dia menatap tajam gadis itu." Ya aku dengan dia," tambahnya sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Hinata dengan jempol secara bergantian.

Sakura sejujurnya merasa aneh dengan hubungan si Sabaku dan Hyuuga itu namun ia diam saja, toh ia bukanlah penggosip walaupun sebenarnya kalau digosipkan hubungan Gaahina itu bisa menjadi _The hottes couple _sepanjang masa. Bayangin aja si berandal nomor satu dan si pemalu nomor satu jika dipadukan tentu menghasilkan hasil yang tak biasa. Kalau punya anak nanti seperti apa ya? Gadis itu mulai berkhayal kejauhan seperti Gaara, jangan-jangan ini mengindikasikan semua orang popular berimajinasi tinggi ya?

"A-ano _senpai_ ka-kami i-ingin me-menanyakan tentang Lee-_senpai_?"

Suara Hinata yang terdengar gagap entah kenapa bisa membuat Sakura kembali ke alam nyata, pandangan matanya perlahan meredup namun tak lama kemudian berubah jadi sinis" Untuk apa kau menanyakan orang aneh sepertinya kepadaku. Orang seperti itu sama sekali tidak pantas berteman denganku."

"Ta-tapi _senpai_ bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Tawa Sakura terdengar tiba-tiba, ia menatap rendah Hinata sebelum mengumbar serigai." Ku pikir kau yang menyukainya. Bukankah kalian cocok, sama-sama aneh."

Gaara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sebagai pria ia tak bisa menyerang gadis. Tapi orang itu benar-benar membuatnya muak, tak ada yang boleh menghina Hinatanya apalagi menjodohkannya dengan orang lain. Tau tidak sih, Hinata itu milik Gaara dan perjodohan dengan cacing hijau itu Gaara sama sekali tidak rela. Masa iya orang setampan dan sekeren dirinya harus bersaing dengan lumut seperti itu.

"Bukan aku ta-tapi _senpai_, dia teman masa kecil _senpai_ kan?"

"Kau tau dari mana?" Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kami tidak bisa mengatakannya," sambung Gaara cepat, ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata gugup hingga akhirnya membocorkan rahasia.

"Kalau begitu kalian salah orang."

Arghh Gaara pengen makan manusia hidup-hidup sekarang, okeh itu hanya perumpamaan tapi beneran kalau begini caranya mungkin ia akan benar-benar jadi kanibal saking , cewek satu ini benar-benar keras kepala dan itu membuatnya kesal. Memang benar sih kalau gadis ini memiliki ego yang tinggi namun ia tak menyangka akan sangat parah.

"Hanya dia kan yang mau jadi temanmu ketika kau gendut dulu."

Langkah Sakura yang tadinya sudah menjauh terhenti, ia masih berdiam diri dan rambutnya tertiup angin.

"Semenjak kau popular dia menjauh darimu kan?"

"A-aku," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan." Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang kalian bicarakan."

Suara Sakura bikin kuping Gaara kembali berdenging, Gaara itu bukan orang yang sabar kalau kalian lupa. Jadi kalau disuruh sabar yang engga bakal bisa yang ada dia malah makin panci penggorengan ada engga, Gaara beneran pengen jadi kanibal aja deh.

"Ta-tapi kalau Sakura-_senpai_ terus-terusan begini bukannya nanti _senpai_ juga yang bakal sedih. Kalau memang suka yang bilang suka daripada menyesal nanti bagaimana," suara Hinata pelan dengan wejangan standar, ah dasar dewa asmara pemula.

Hinata jadi ingat dia engga bisa bilang cinta sama Kiba.

Gaara jadi ingat dia engga bisa bilang cinta sama Hinata.

Sakura jadi ingat untuk menulis daftar teratas informasi yang harus ia dapatkan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gaahina?

"Ku dengar Lee-_senpai_ sedang dekat dengan Tenten kelas X itu."

Kayanya dekat dengan Gaara membawa pengaruh baik dan buruk deh bagi Hinata. Baiknya Hinata lebih percaya diri tapi sayangnya kenapa ia mulai mengintimidasi seperti ini. Sementara Gaara yang mendengarnya terkejut dengan ekspresi yang masih datar. '_Ahh, kau memang gadisku Hinata._' Kata-katanya entah kenapa seperti meniru suatu makhluk dengan sebutan lumut, nah kalau gini yang engga bisa disamain siapa?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sekarang Sakura yang terbata-bata, ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang terluka.

"Yah, kalau Sakura-_senpai_ masih seperti ini mungkin saja Lee-_senpai_ akan memilihnya." Aura intimidasi Hinata semakin kuat saja. Kalau dua hari bersama Gaara saja sudah seperti ini, terus kalau bertahun-tahun bagaimana? Apa kita harus ubah tema _lovey-dovey_ ini menjadi kenakalan remaja?

"Te-terus aku harus bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

_Dia Lee, teman masa kecilku. Tapi itu dulu sebelum semuanya berubah, aku mengacaukannya. Waktu itu dia bukan makhluk cerewet seperti itu, dia hanya anak laki-laki biasa. Namun semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu dia terlihat berbeda. Dia berpura-pura tersenyum konyol saat semua orang prihatin padanya dan aku malah memperparah keadaan , aku mengabaikannya dan malah asyik dengan grup anak popular baruku_.

"Lee." Suara Sakura terdengar takut dan gugup dia hanya menunduk dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu malah melewatinya begitu saja.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Lee cepat ketika pemuda itu menjauh. Jadi seperti ini rasanya di acuhkan?

"A-aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Lee sama sekali tidak berbalik, dia hanya berdiam diri sebelum mendengus lelah."Aku tidak ada keperluan denganmu."

Lee tidaklah seperti dulu lagi, Lee yang sekarang terlampau dingin.

"A-aku minta maaf," ucap Sakura pelan, dia hampir menangis. Kenapa Lee jadi seperti ini?

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, dan bukannya orang aneh sepertiku tidak pantas untuk berteman dengan anak popular sepertimu, Nona Haruno."

Genggaman pada tangan Lee terlepas begitu saja, air mata sukses jatuh. Sebegitu bencinyakah Lee padanya?

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih tak percaya, jika menyatukan pasangan akan sesusah ini. Padahal ini baru pasangan pertama tapi sudah susah sekali lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan selanjutnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba, apakah pemuda itu masih juga melajang. Hinata semakin takut kalau Kiba dan Akamaru benar-benar pacaran. Masak ia dia rebutan cowok sama hewan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata pengen nangis. Itu benar-benar telenovela yang tidak elit.

"Sekarang harus bagaimana?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, kalau dia ditanya seperti itu mau bagaimana? Ayolah Hinata, Gaara mana pernah memperlakukan cewek dengan mulia yang ada dia hanya men_deathglare_ semua wanita hingga menjauh- jauh-jauh darinya. Kalau mau kasih saran Gaara paling akan menyuruh Sakura menculik Lee, lalu menyiksanya kemudian mengancamnya untuk jadi pacar Sakura. Tuh kan pikiran Gaara engga jauh-jauh dari yang namanya kriminal.

"Ummm bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mencoba mendekati Lee-_senpai_?"

Satu potong takoyaki di kotak bento Hinata dicomot Gaara, ia hanya bergumam dan menguyah makannya dengan hikmat. Masakan Hinata memang enak, tidak salah Gaara memilih Hinata sebagai calon istrinya.

Hinata sudah mulai semangat lagi." Yosh, kita akan mendekati Lee-_senpai_, tapi bagaimana caranya," lanjutnya frustasi.

Dan lagi-lagi Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, dia mengambil jus jeruk Hinata dan meminumnya. Kesal karena Gaara mengacuhkannya ia mengambil jus jeruk dari mulut Gaara dan meminumnya. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung kan? Tapi jangan harap ada adegan merona-rona dengan tatapan tersipu malu, karena Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama kolotnya. Gaara itu pikirannya bertengkar mulu dan Hinata engga pernah mencoba mendengarkan teman-teman di kelas yang biasanya bergosip, jadinya mana mereka tahu malah kini sibuk rebutan jus.

Drtt, drtt

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara _to the point_, dia sedang sibuk dengan Hinata malah diganggu.

"Hm, hm."

"Aku sedang sibuk."

Hinata yang sedari tadi tersenyum riang karena berhasil mendapatkan jusnya memandang Gaara yang sedang berwajah santai, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ahh Gaara semakin tampan saja. Tanpa dia sadari pandangannya terhadap Gaara sudah jauh berbeda.

**.**

**.**

Suigetsu menggeram di ujung telpon, ia hampir menyumpah serapahi Gaara kalau ia lupa Gaara itu pendengarannya setajam _raccoon_ dan dia masih terlalu sayang nyawa untuk itu.

"Bagaimana?" pemuda dengan rambut mencuat masih asyik melilitkan perban pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Suigetsu sewot.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang selesaikan, hari ini aku juga malas." Pemuda itu berbalik mengambil jaket yang hanya panggul di bahu kiri dan kaos tanpa lengan hitam melekat di tubuhnya."Semoga berhasil," ucap orang itu dengan nada menyebalkan.

"A-apa?" Suigetsu tidak bisa lebih kaget dari ini, kalau _bucho_-nya tidak mau ikut masa iya dia sendirian mengurus para siswa Kirigakure itu. Bukannya dia takut sih, tapi kalau sendirian ngeri juga. Mungkin saja gigi berharganya patah jika ia lengah dan dia sangat berterimakasih pada Gaara kalau itu terjadi. Mana Karin dan Juugo sedang pergi lagi, lalu pada siapa ia meminta bantuan?

Kadang dia menyesal telah mengompori Gaara agar mendekati Hinata. Kalau tahu begini mungkin ia lebih memilih membiarkan Gaara galau dan menghajar genk lain habis-habisan. Lagipula Gaara memang paling bersemangat dengan hal-hal seperti itu, jadi dia bisa saja bersantai. Tapi kalau sekarang, Gaara benar-benar memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua dan menyerahkan semua tugasnya kepada Suigetsu. Nasib menjadi bawahan itu memang menyebalkan.

_Poor you Suigetsu_.

**TBC**

Kyaa, Gaara semakin OOC aja, huwee kok sisi dark Hina mulai keluar ya? Susah juga kalau bikin kedua-duanya sama-sama polos ya?

Uhh pasangan pertama Leesaku. Ehm maaf kalau hubungan mereka tak kocak seperti biasanya, kana salah satu penggemar gentle Lee.

Ceritanya makin melenceng jauh aja, dan kana harap kalian masih suka.

Btw makasih reviewnya minna-san, okeh mau bales reviewnya.

Riekincchan, eh itu ya judulnya di beneran lupa sih#nyengir tanpa dosa. Ah makasih, hum semoga yang cha ini juga masih begitu, ini udah dilanjut.

Corn flakes , hu um Gaara ngomong mecum gegara tuh pulpen, ahaha kalau Hinata pingsan bukan karena kata-kata Gaara tapi ngelihat mukanya# disabaku. Iyey, Gaara kelamaan mendam sampai lumutan. Yosh ini sudah dilanjut.

Hisa uchiha, eh beneran? Kana engga ahli kalau bikin cerita humor.#pundung. Iya, ini fic terinspirasi dari film Thailand tapi ceritanya beda jauh kan, semoga. Yup, ini dilanjut.

Diane ungu, ehehe makasih#nyengir, umm maaf telat engga bisa update kilat.

SherinNaru, umm kana engga tau judulnya, ah makasih. Iya ini lanjut kok.

Kirei-neko. Huum ngebayangin Gaara dengan muka mesum#nyahaha lucu juga. Hup iya gegara itu buku Gaara mecum dan jalan ngedapatin Hinata itu masih panjang ya? Uhh Hinata kan emang gitu, liat luarnya dulu, Hinata pemalu sih# kirei, apa hubungannya coba?. Hehe Gaara hatinya hello kitty Cuma sama Hinata aja kok.

Yosh, semoga kalian engga bosan ngereview ya, ditunggu,

Kana harap kritik,saran, dan komentar kalian.

See you nex chappy.

**Review?**


End file.
